Houri
"Don't trust 'em. Yeah yeah yeah, sure they come from good families. The taint of that wood has seeped into their blood though, and one day it's gonna come outta there and take this city back." -Heinric, local drunk. Description Houri are elves with a significant amount of fey blood in their ancestry. Houri heritage can lie dormant for generations, only to appear suddenly in the child of two apparently elven parents. The people of Fiend's Reach regard houri births with suspicion, as the cruelties of the Nocturne Wood often are delivered by tricky fey. This isn't wholly unwarranted, as many houri do take after their ancestors and spend much of their childhood playing tricks on other kids. Physical Description: Houri look mostly like elves with accents that betray their specific lineage. They often have fanciful skin tons matching their fey progenitors. Starry eyes or twigs or leaves growing from their hair are not at all uncommon. Society: Because of the distrust that many have to fey, houri tend to band together when they can. They group up with druids, shifters, and others that have a close bond to nature. Relations: Houri tend to have trouble getting along with members of their own race. Even worse though are their relationships with those that are already distrustful of elves. Houri famously get along with gnomes though. Both races propensity towards goodhearted tricks, and both can trace their lineage back to the fey. Alignment and Religion: Houri tend to be chaotic like their fey ancestors. This is the norm and not a hard rule though. Many houri rebel against their chaotic leanings towards promoting law and order. If they don't find a deity that exemplifies the ideals that they have become attached to, houri will often take up the worship of nature related deities. Adventurers: As they often feel out of place in their own homes, houri seek out adventure to find their place in the world. Many times these houri go looking into the fey in their family tree that lead to their creation. This can take them into dark and haunted woods, or maybe even into the First World itself. Racial Traits Standard Racial Traits * Ability Score Racial Traits: Houri are graceful and beautiful, but lack physical might.. They gain +2 Dexterity, +2 Charisma, and -2 Strength. * Type: Houri are humanoids with the feyblood and elf subtype. * Size: Houri are Medium creatures and thus have no bonuses or penalties due to their size. * Base Speed: Houri have a base speed of 30 feet. * Languages: Houri begin play speaking Common and Sylvan. Aasimars with high Intelligence scores can choose from the following languages: Draconic, Dwarven, Elven, Gnome, Halfling, and Aklo. See the Linguistics skill page for more information about these languages. Defense Racial Traits * Hale: A houri’s fey ancestry grants her immunity to non-magical diseases and a +4 racial bonus on saves against magical diseases. Feat and Skill Racial Traits * Natural Aptitude: Houri have a +2 racial bonus on two of the following skill checks: Bluff, Diplomacy, or Handle Animal. Magical Racial Traits * Spell-Like Ability (Sp): Houri have a small measure of magical talent inherited from their fey ancestors. They gain the following spell-like abilities usable once per day each: barkskin, charm animal, and entangle. The DCs for these spell-like abilities use the houri’s Wisdom modifier. * Wild Soul (Su): As creatures touch by the first world nature responds to a Houri as an old friend. Houri may ignore difficult terrain resulting from foliage, magical or otherwise. In addition animals never attack the Houri unless compelled or in self defense, and start with a friendly attitude towards them if the houri possesses some means of communication with them. Alternate Racial Traits Elven Sight (Ex) Some Houri have the eyesight of their elven fathers; they gain low-light vision and a +2 racial bonus on Perception checks. This racial trait replaces natural aptitude. Wild Soul (Su) Some houri’s fey blood changes their perceived beauty away from mortals and towards the wilds. These houri are unimpeded by foliage and underbrush, magical or mundane. In addition, animals are automatically considered helpful unless the houri takes aggressive action towards them. This replaces supernatural beauty. Favored Class Bonus Houri use the favored class bonuses of elves. Category:Race